Candy
by fmd-jade
Summary: Lucifer returns from a trip to Las Vegas and things are bound to change. Based on spoilers for the mid-season finale!


**Basically I read two spoilers and this is what my overactive imagination came up with.**  
 **1\. Episode 14 is called "Candy Morningstar"**  
 **2\. TVLine reported that Lucifer will come back from a getaway in Las Vegas with a Stripper on his arm bearing his name.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Chloe took a deep breath and contemplated the phone in her hand. Why should she be the one to call?

 _Because he's an emotionally constipated coward._

But he's the one who'd been away and had now returned to L.A.

Damn it.

She pressed dial before she could change her mind.

And really, there was no reason for her to be nervous about this. This was Lucifer after all. So, what if he'd told her that he'd miss her and then they'd kissed before he'd boarded the plane.

God.

Just thinking about that _kiss_ made her knees weak.

But knowing Lucifer that didn't mean anything would change. After all, it's not like he knew what to do with feelings, even if they bit him in the ass.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi." Chloe hoped he couldn't hear the sudden blush on her cheeks. "Uhm. It's me. Chloe." She paced the length of her living room.

" _Detective! What a nice surprise! Are you calling to welcome me back into town?"_

"Uhm, yeah, kinda." She slid her hand over her face. What the hell was wrong with her? Had she forgotten how to talk? "I heard you were back and just wondered if I'd get to see you anytime soon. Trixie missed you." She added as an afterthought.

There was a beat of silence on the other end.

And another.

" _I missed Trixie, too._ " Lucifer said, suddenly more serious than he had before.

Chloe let go of the breath she'd been unintentionally holding and just listened to his breathing.

" _I_ …" He laughed into the phone. " _This is harder than I thought._ "

"What is?" She frowned.

" _There is something I should tell you."_ Now he was the one sounding off. Excited and nervous at the same time.

"Why don't you just stop by? Say hi to Trixie and Maze. You can tell me then."

" _Yes, of course._ "

"Okay. See you then, Lucifer." Chloe smiled into the phone.

The smile slipped as soon as she turned around to find Maze and Trixie in the doorway. The first one shaking her head, the later bouncing with excitement.

"Pathetic, Decker." Maze said, but couldn't help a small smile.

"Lucifer is back? And he's coming over? YES!" Trixie triumphed.

Chloe couldn't help but agree with them both.

::

::

"Ladies? I'm back!" Lucifer called with a smile as he let himself into their home as usual.

"Lucifer!" Trixie cried as she jumped from the bar stool and ran straight into his legs to hug his waist.

"Hello, spawn." Chloe snorted as she watched him awkwardly pat Trixie's head and back as usual.

Trixie tipped her had back to look at him, not loosening the tight grip she had on him. "I missed you. And Mommy did too!"

Lucifer caught Chloe's eyes from across the room and Chloe blushed. He held her gaze, a small twinkle in his eyes. "Well, I am very missable." He said distractedly.

"Did you miss me?" Trixie piped up, seemingly not bothered in the slightest that Lucifer seemed to have eyes for her mother only.

"Yes." He breathed, his gaze still holding Chloe's. "I missed you."

Chloe cocked her head and his smile widened. She nervously brushed her hair behind her ears and cleared her throat.

"Hi."

Both Decker women spun towards the door, where a tall, blonde woman had suddenly appeared. She strode inside and Trixie immediately let go of Lucifer and stepped back. The stranger walked up to Lucifer and linked her arm with his.

"Oh, Luci. You didn't tell me your friend was so adorable!" She cooed at Trixie.

Chloe had come around the kitchen by now and took a protective stance behind her daughter, laying her hands on her little shoulders. Her eyes flew between the tall-legged beauty and her partner, who suddenly seemed uncharacteristically antsy.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked. "Don't you want to introduce us?"

"Of course. Candy, this is Chloe and her offspring Beatrice. And this-" he gestured to the woman who hung on his arm. "-is Candy. My wife."

"Your what?" Trixie, bless her heart, said exactly what Chloe thought.

His… wife?

"Hi. It's so good to finally meet Luci's friends." Candy gave a small wave as if completely oblivious to the sudden tension.

"Since when are you married?" Trixie wanted to know.

Candy lovingly stroked over Lucifer's arm and Chloe's hold on her daughter tightened. "Well, when was it, Luci? Two days ago, right? Time flies when you're happy."

"Detective?" Lucifer noticed that she hadn't said anything. And her face was worryingly devoid of anything.

Right.

His _wife_.

"Candy is a stripper's name." Trixie said and crossed her arms over her chest.

That did it.

"Trixie!" Chloe spun her around while Lucifer just laughed. "How the hell do you even know what a stripper is?"

"Nobody wanted to explain it to me, so Lana and I googled it."

Chloe took a deep breath. "We'll talk about what Lana and you do later. Right now, I want you to apologise to Candy."

"No." The girl stubbornly shook her head and shrugged her mother's hand off her shoulder.

"It's alright." Candy smiled at Chloe before she leaned down to Trixie. "It's a stripper's name because I was a stripper." She whispered conspirationally.

Chloe's eyes widened and she glared at Lucifer, who for once seemed to get the message.

"Alright, ladies." He let go of Candy and rubbed his hands together. "Beatrice, why don't you show Candy your room while your mother and I have a little chat?"

"No." Both Decker women said at the same time.

The front door opened once more and Maze strode in, rummaging through a grocery bag. "Okay, I got the cookies you wanted, Trixie." She looked up to find three adults and a child looking at her. "Who are you?" She looked Candy up and down.

"Hi." Candy's smile dimmed a bit at the not so warm welcome.

"That's Candy. Lucifer's wife." Trixie said, disdain dripping from her every word.

Maze just started laughing.

Laughing so hard that tears started to build in her eyes and she had to wipe them away. Only then did her gaze wander from Candy to Lucifer and finally Chloe. It was the crushed look on the last one's face that made her stop.

"Wait." She looked at Lucifer. "You're serious."

Lucifer nodded with a scowl on his face.

"Hi." Candy waved again, decidedly more nervous this time under Maze's scrutiny.

Maze took a step closer in Candy's direction and practically gloated when the woman took a careful step back.

"Leave." Maze snarled at her.

" _Mazikeen._ " The room darkened with Lucifer's warning and Trixie pressed herself into her mother's legs. Maze didn't pay him any attention, her eyes still focused on his wife.

Candy cleared her throat before she turned to Lucifer, clearly flustered. "It's alright, honey. Why don't you spend some time with your friends and we'll see each other at home. There are things I meant to do anyway."

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, threw a cautious smile around the room and left.

"Trixie. Don't you have homework?" Maze pointedly asked the child.

"Yes?!" Trixie said, unsure why the demon suddenly cared about her education.

"Go and take care of it in your room."

Seeing that her mother, who steadfastly avoided anyone's gaze, wasn't any help, Trixie did as she was told.

Chloe took a deep breath.

His wife.

His _wife_.

She stepped over to Maze, took the grocery bag out of the demon's hands and walked into the kitchen.

Maze for her part just crossed her arms in front of her chest and levelled Lucifer with a cold glare.

"Okay." Lucifer said, burying his hands in his pockets. "That's enough now. I got married, big deal." He tried to defuse the situation.

Maze just huffed.

"Shouldn't this be cause for celebration? I got married after all!" He cried indignantly.

Lucifer looked over towards Chloe, only to see her stoically packing away the groceries. No help there.

"What were you thinking?" Maze asked. " _Married_?"

"Yes." Lucifer smiled widely. "It was quite-"

"Does she know?" Maze interrupted him.

Lucifer sent her a dark look. "Of course not. She's still sane, isn't she?"

"Well, I wouldn't know. She married you after all."

"You don't even know her!" Lucifer became louder.

"Neither do you! You've only been gone for a week!" Maze matched him pace for pace.

They were interrupted when Chloe forcefully shut the kitchen cabinet. After a deep breath, she walked over towards them, her expression guarded.

"Well, Detective. You've been awfully quiet about this." Lucifer taunted her. "Don't you have something to say, one friend to the other?"

Chloe huffed at the word friend but otherwise kept her cool. "Marriage is serious, Lucifer."

"Oh please. It's an entirely human concept, established by insecure twats who didn't want to share or lose their women. It's not like my father cares about any of that!" He argued.

"You don't just get married for the fun of it!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Why the hell not?" Lucifer shot her a lascivious grin. "I can assure you, we had plenty of fun consummating our union."

Chloe just rolled her eyes at this, a bit of fire returning to her.

She took a deep breath and stepped well into his personal space and looked up at him. "You know, you kept telling me over and over and over that there are parts of you I don't know and that I would never understand." Her gaze flitted down to his lips and she couldn't help but think of the kiss they'd shared when he'd left. It had been only a week ago. "If this is it, I don't even want to understand anymore."

With that she stepped back from him and without sparing either of them another glance she took her jacket and left.

::

::

The apartment was quiet when Chloe returned and only the muted TV cast an eerie light across the otherwise dark living room. She would never understand Maze's love for old school horror movies.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Maze nodded at her and then gestured towards the coffee table.

Chloe smiled and sat down next to her roommate while Maze leaned forward and filled the second glass with whiskey. She handed it to her and Chloe relished the burn at the back of her throat when she took a sip.

"I'm sorry for just dumping Trixie on you."

"It's okay." Maze said.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah." Maze nodded. "She was worried about you."

Chloe chuckled when she thought back to the phone call she'd had with Lucifer just this morning. How saying that missing Trixie… She readily took another sip of the whiskey and blinked rapidly. Maybe she could blame the burning liquid for the sudden moisture gathering in her eyes.

"That's Lucifer's whiskey, isn't it?"

Maze just nodded in response. "I liberated a few bottles when I moved out."

Chloe nodded and with her free hand rubbed furiously over her eyes.

"Hey." Maze looked at her and waited until Chloe met her gaze. "I don't do this. So if you tell anyone about this I'll probably have to flay you alive." She said seriously.

Then she leaned over and awkwardly wound her arms around Chloe. And Chloe, unable to stop the tears any longer, hugged her back.


End file.
